Chibitaru
by Ericaca
Summary: one shots de hotaru y chibiusa.
1. Vals

Era el 30 de junio. Cumpleaños numero 15 de la Pequeña dama. Lo que significaba un aburrido baile real en el que ella deberia encontrar su amor verdadero. Pero en realidad la Pequeña dama no podria estar menos interesada. Creia que no encontraria a su 'Alma gemela' en un estupido baile. Pero en realidad no podia estar mas equivocada.

"Esto es ridiculo. No hay manera en la que alguien pueda encontrar a su 'Alma gemela' en una noche." Dije indignada. Yo enrealidad no queria tener que soportar a todos esos idiotas pidiendo mi mano en matrimonio. 'Por dios solo tengo 15.' pense. "Sabes Chibiusa, si no fuera por un 'estupido baile' nisiquiera estarias viva." Mama dijo mientras miraba mas vestidos. Demonios. Tiene razon. Aunque eso fue un caso especial con mucha mucha suerte. Yo no soy tan afortunada.

* * *

"NO PUEDEN OVLIGARME!!!" Grite mientras corria furiosa a mi habitacion. "Claro que podemos. Somos tus padres y vas a que tener que ir a ese baile te guste o no. La reina esta contando contigo." Mama Michiru dijo tratando de hacer lo mismo que a tratado hace dias. Convencerme de ir a ese aburido baile. No entiendo por que tengo que ir. Nunca eh ido a ninguno, estoy bastante ocupada vigilando el sistema solar exterior contra invasores. Este no es un caso especial, solo es el cumpleaños de la princesa. Tendria mas sentido si invitaran a Papa Haruka o Michiru mama. Pero no a mi. Se supone que deba hacer algo? Por que es tan importante que hacista a un simple baile? Yo nisiquira conosco a la princesa. Ni la menor idea, pero no me importa en realidad, nisiquiera asistire a ese tonto baile. "Ni hablar. Si la Reina esta haciendo esto por lastima, dile que mejor no se moleste." Dije mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras. "Hotaru!" Escuche a papa haruka decir mi nombre un poco molesta. 'Ella nunca esta enojada, al menos no con migo.' pense, preocupandome un poco. "Hotaru ven aqui." Ella dijo un poco mas calmada. Yo enverdad no queria verla molesta conmigo, asi que obedeci sin pensarmelo dos veses. Ya estando parada frente a Papa y Mama, Haruka papa suspiro. "Hotaru, entiendo que no quieras ir. Pero la Reina, el Rey y Pluto excijen tu precencia ya que el futuro esta en juego aqui." Cuando Papa termino de hablar ya estaba algo asustada. 'A que se refiere con que el futuro esta en juego?' Justo cuando iba a preguntar Mama me arrastro hacia mi habitacion y rebusco mi armario completo. 'Valla, parece que no tengo mas opsion que ir.' pense con un suspiro.

* * *

"Ya enviamos a Hotaru. Llegara al palacio en una o dos horas." Haruka dijo. "Muchas gracias Haruka y Michiru. Debe haber sido complicado converserla de ir al baile." La reina dijo. "Pero hablando de baile, Hotaru sabe bailar vals, cierto?" El Rey pregunto.

"Si, Pluto la enseño hace algunas semanas. Ella es bastante buena. Que hay de la Pequeña dama?" Michiru dijo con orgullo. "Pobre Hotaru, terminara con bastantes moretones." La reina contesto y rio un poco. "Solo espero que sean en los pies." Haruka contesto preocupada

* * *

Lo sabia, solo iba a ser otro aburrido baile. No hay nada que hacer mas que rechasar a todos los que me piden por un baile. Lo peor es que no hay nadie que me interese. No quiro que todas esas clases de baile sean inserbibles, pero Mama y Papa dijeron que no deberia aceptar ningun baile a menos que este segura de que esa persona es mi persona ideal. Que ridiculo. "Princesa? Podria por favor bailar esta piesa conmigo?" Alguien mas pregunto. Ya me comensaba a cansar a si que solo me imute a negar con la cabeza y salir hacia un balcon, a tomar algo de aire.

Al salir al balcon, vi que la luna era enorme. Jamas la habia visto asi. Pero eso no fue lo unico que vi, el planeta Saturno era visible junto a la luna. Tambien habia alguien mas en el balcon. Al parecer la otra persona no se habia dado cuenta de que yo estaba aqui, ya que siguio mirando al cielo. No se por que pero me sentia tan relajada y contenta cerca de esta persona. Nisiquiera la conosco, pero no puedo evitar sentirme de esta manera, como si fuera obra de el destino que nos encontraramos. Al mirarla mas de cerca pude ver que era una niña de alrededor de mi edad, tal ves un año o dos mayor. Pero eso no fue lo que llamo mi atencion, si no lo increiblemente hermosa que era esta niña. Jamas en mi vida habia visto a alguien asi. Tenia rasgos muy finos y delicados, piel palida y una hermosa cabellera de pelo oscuro. No pude evitar sonrojarme minentras miraba todo su cuerpo. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, y se giro para verme cara a cara. En cuante me miro pude ver sus hermosos ojos color lavanda. "Ehh... s-siento mucho m-molestarte. Me r-retirare." Dije nerviosa. 'Por que diablos estoy nerviosa? Este es mi palacio despues de todo.' me dije a mi misma. "No, descuida, no te vallas." Ella dijo con la voz mas angelical que he escuchado. "C-claro." Dije parandome a su lado, estaba tan nerviosa, no se por que, pero ella me hacia sentir extraña. "Dime princesa, no se supone que estes buscando a tu 'Alma gemela' o alguna otra cosa?" Ella pregunto sin sacar su vista de mi. 'Como lo sabe?' No pude evitar preguntarme. "Deberia, pero... nadie de alli dentro me llama la atencion." Dije. "Y por que no? Apuesto a que hay chicos bastante atractivos alla dentro." Ella dijo mintras miraba hacia la puerta que daba con el interior. "N-no lo se. Mama y Papa me dijeron que no debia aceptar a nadie amenos de que se sienta correcto. La verdad es que dudo mucho que alguien alli dentro sea mi Alma gemela." Dije. "La parte mas triste de todo es que me estube preparando para bailar vals por meses y parese que todo mis esfuersos fureon inutiles." Dije de nuevo esta vez soltando un suspiro. "Yo tambien." Ella dijo tristemente. 'Como es que nadie le a pedido un baile?' No pude evitar preguntarme. "Lo siento... pero puedes decirme tu nombre?" Pregunte. Seguro que una chica tan bonita debe tener un nombre igual de hermoso. "Oh... claro princesa. Mi nombre es Hotaru Tenoh." Ella dijo. 'Lusiernaga... es casi tan hermoso como ella.' Pense con un sonrojo. "Dime Hotaru, nadie te a invitado a bailar?" Pregunte. "No. La verdad es que nisiquiera eh entrado." Hotaru contesto con una risita. "Y por que no?" Pregunte y volvi a mirar a la luna. "Eres una chica bastante curiosa, lo sabias?" Ella dijo. Me sonroje aun mas y baje la mirada. Luego de unos minutos de silencio volvi a hablar. "Eres muy hermosa." Dije suavemente. 'Que demonios?!?!' Pense entrando en panico. Ahora tal ves se enoje y se marche. Para que siquiera hablo? Escuche a Hotaru soltar una risilla. "Muchas gracias. Tu tambien eres muy hermosa, princesa." Hotaru contesto con una sonrisa aun mas brillante que el propio sol. "G-gracias" conteste. "Princesa, creo que deberias entrar. Esta haciendo un poco de frio y no creo que quieras enfermarte para tu cumpleaños." Hotaru dijo luego de un rato mas. "Y tu no vendras?" Pregunte. "Deasea que yo lo haga?" Ella pregunto incinando un poco su cabesa. Yo asenti un poco. Senti que Hotaru tomo mi mano y le dio un beso mientras hacia una reverencia. Estaba tan roja que podria ser confundida por un tomate. Pero sus labios eran tan calidos y se sentia tan correcto. Como si ya ella hubiera realisado esa accion miles de veses. "Sus deseos son ordened." Ella dijo.

Al entrar, pude ver a varias personas bailando. 'Seria tan maravilloso si Hotaru me invitara a bailar.' pesnse. Luego de un rato y de algunos rechasos mas, por parte mia y de Hotaru. Ella y yo hablamos un poco mas sobre cosas bastante triviales. Hasta que la cancion cambio y una cansion romantica comenso a ser tocada. Esta cansion siempre fue muy nostalgica para mi, me recordaban a alguien, y mientras mas oia la cansion mas segura estaba de que esa persona era Hotaru. "Princesa, no espero que me des una respuesta nada diferente que a los demas pero... podria tener esta piesa?" Hotaru pregunto haciendo una reverencia, mientras extendia su mano hacia mi. Todo se sentia tan calido, tan correcto, y tan nostalgico que no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco. "Seria un honor." Respondi tomando su mano. Pude notar que Hotaru se sorprendio bastante, pero su sorpresa pronto se remplaso por una sonrisa y un adorable sonrojo. Todo se sintio tan correcto pero a la ves tan nostalgico, en ese momento no supe por que, pero ahora se por que, esta no hacido, ni sera, la primera ves que esto a pasado.


	2. 7 minutos en el cielo

Me encontraba en la pillamada que las chicas me habian invitado. Solo iban a ser un par de amigas y yo. Pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando me encontre a Hotaru Tenoh sentada en la sala leyendo un libro. No es solo que hotaru sea la niña mas linda y popular del colegio. Eso no me extraña, a ella en realidad no le podria importar menos su status social. Pero el gran problema aqui, era que yo habia y sigo babeando por ella, desde 6th de secundaria. Con tan solo verla una ves me habia dejado con mas que con unas cuantas fantasias. Nosotras nisiquiera hemos hablado mas alla de una palabra o dos.

Sabiendo la estupides de las chicas posiblemente me averguenzen enfrente de ella. 'No chibiusa! Tienes que dar la mejor imprecion de ti misma!' Dije mentalmente mientras me acercaba a saludarla. "H-hola T-tenoh san." Dije. No estare ciendo muy formal? Pense preocupada. Ella mi miro exrtañada y sus mejillas se encendieron en un lindo tono color rosa. "Hola tsukino san." Dijo y aparto su vista de mi. Habre echo algo mal? Se veia frustrada. "Chibiusa! Ayudanos a entrar las cosas. Tu sabes quien ya llego." Dijo Ves, refiriendose a Ceres. Suspire y sali de la habitacion a ayudar a las chicas con el equipaje.

"Chicas. Que hace tenoh san aqui?" Pregunte. "Oh. Tenoh san... le preguntamos si queria venir y dijo que si." Jun dijo un poco nerviosa. Antes de que pudiera questionar su respuesta me jalaron del brazo y me llevaron de vuelta a la sala.

Flashback

Hotaru P.O.V.

Me encontraba en clase. Mirando a la pizarra. Yo enrealidad no estaba prestando atencion, lejos de eso. Toda mi atencion se encontraba en una linda niña con pelo rosa. Tsukino san o como sus amigas le llaman, chibiusa. Es un nombre adorable, para ser honesta, eh estado ridiculamente enamorada de ella desde la primera ves que la vi. Nunca e hablado con ella, cada ves que reuno el valor para haserlo siempre esta ocupada con sus amigos. "Si sera genial. Tenemos que decirle a chibiusa sobre la pillamada de mañana." Escuche que una de las amigas de tsukino san dijo. Parecia una buena idea, podria pagarles para que me inviten y asi hacercarme mas a tsukino san.

End of the flashback

Habia pasado un rato y las chicas y yo hablabamos de cosas de la escuela y otras cosas. Tenoh san solo nos miraba sin decir nada. Me esaba volviendo loca asi que ms aparte de el grupo de las chicas y me sente en el lado de tenoh san. Cuando me sente, ella me miro por un minuto y luego dirijio su vista hacia otro lado. Pasamos unos minutos en un silencio incomodo, hasta que reuni el valor de empesar una conversacion. "Tenoh san... es un buen clima el que estamos teniendo." Dije he instantaniamente me arrepenti. "No crees que seria menos incomodo si simplemente preguntaras por una conversacion?" Ella dijo girando su vista hacia mi. Mire esos ermosos ojos color lavanda y me sonroje a mas no poder. "S-si supongo. Y... de que quires hablar?" Pregunte. "No lo se. Ni siquiere se que estoy haciendo aqui." Ella dijo y suspiro. "Porque aceptaste venir entonces?" Pregunte curiosa. "No lo se. Pense que seria interesante pasar un rato con tsukino san, ya que tsukino san me interesa." Dijo casualmente. 'Yo... le intereso?' Me pregunte a mi misma y mi cara estaba tan roja como la de un tomate. Justo cuando iba a hablar las chicas nos llamaron. "Chibiusa! Tenoh san! Vengan, vamos a jugar un juego." Dijo junjun.

Tenoh san y yo llegamos con el resto de las chicas y nos sentamos. "A que estamos jugando?" Pregunte un poco asustada. Las chicas ya sabian de mi enamoramiento con hotaru, haci que supongo que haran un estupido juego como verdad o reto. "Bien! Vamos a jugar 7 minutos en el cielo!" Para dijo alegremente. 'Oh nooooooo' por que siempre tienen que hecer este tipo de cosas? Me pregunte a mi misma. "Tenoh san? Sabes jugar?" Ves pregunto. "Si, trancan a dos personas en un armario por 7 minutos y nada mas." Dijo sin prestarle mucha importancia. "Exacto. Todas pongan sus nombres en un papel y metanlos en el sombrero." Ceres dijo sacando pequeñas ojas de papel. Cuando todas habiamos terminado, ceres saco dos papeles y los abrio. "Ohh. Esto sera bueno." Ella dijo en vos baja. "Primero tenemos a chibiusa!" Ceres dijo como si un concurso se tratara. Estaba muuy nerviosa pero que es lo peor que podria pasar? No es como si me fuera a tocar con hotaru de todos modos. "Y luego tenemos a hotaru!" Ella dijo levantando a tenoh san y lansandola hacia mi. Si antes estaba nerviosa, claramente no tenia idea de que algo como esto pasaria.

"3,2,1. Empiesa el contador." Para anuncio por afuera de el armario. Me sente junto a hotaru por unos segundos y luego me senti muy calida. Hotaru me estaba abrazando mientras pasaba sus suaves y calidas manos por mi espalda. Me quede inmovil, no me habia preparado para esto. Pense que solo nos sentariamos en un incomodo silencio hasta que las chicas abrieran la puerta. Pero no. "Tsukino san esta muy fria. Pense que te vendria bien algo de calor." Dijo mientras colocaba su cabesa en mi cuello y lo besaba. "Claro que... esa no es mi unica rason." Ella dijo dandome una pequeña mordida. "T-t-tenoh san-n...?" Dije esperando que me dijera que queria de mi. "Hmmm?" Ella contesto. Al parecer muy intrigada por mi. Una de sus suave mano paso mi espalda y paro en mi trasero. En cuanto a la otra, se desvanesio por debajo de mi saya y comenso a tocarme a trabes de mi ropa interior. Luche por contener un gemido pero no pude. Hotaru paro de tocarme y sus lindos ojos me miraron. "Lo siento tsukino san. Ni debi haber echo esto sin tu consentimiento. Es solo que enverdad me gustas mucho, tal ves se te haga extraño, ya que casi no hemos hablado y soy una niña. Solo... por favor olvida que eso paso." Hotaru dijo. Mi corazon estaba latiendo y queria salir de mi pecho. La persona que me a gustado desde hace tanto tiempo se me estaba declarando. No tenia tiempo para pensar. Hotaru era solo un poco mas alta que yo, haci que la tome por el cuello y le di un suave y dulce beso. Hotaru parecio sorprendida pero luego se rindio y me beso de vuelta. "Tambien me gustas mucho tenoh san. No me importa que hagas ese tipo de cosas. Solo espero que no te importe que yo haga esto." Dije dandole un apreton a sus pechos. Hotaru solto un leve gemido y rio. Yo jamas le he oido reir. Pero me encanto. "No del todo. Solo espero que no te importe que yo haga esto." Dijo, su mano una ves mas desaparecio por debajo de mi saya y le dio un pequeno apreton a mi clitoris. Solte un gemido un poco alto, pero yo nisiquiera recordaba que las chicas estaban fuera. "Touche." Dije. "Sabes... enverdad creo que deberiamos hacerlo official. Usagi tsukono, me harias el honor de ser mi novia?" Hotaru pregunto. Yo solo rei un poco y la bese. "Si, acepto."


	3. lemon

Advertensia:

Este capitulo contiene lemon. Porque tuve un block creativo y esto me ayuda a estar mejor. Me traume un poco haciendo esto, pero dejando mis putos traumas atras. No leas si no tienes 18. Nadie lo respeta pero da igual.

Hotaru's P.O.V

Y ahi estaba. Besando apacionadamente a el amor de mi vida. Tan fragil y hermosa, semi-desnuda en mi cama llena de rosas. Pude sentir sus suaves manos subiendo y bajando sobre mi espalda hasta llegar a mi sujetador y safarlo a lo que me sonroje casi instantaniamente. Yo enverdad no queria dejar a mi bonbon esperando, haci que no dude en romper el beso, haciendo que mi bonbon se quejara. Pero no tarde en mover mi cabesa hacia su cuello y comensar a dar ligeros besos. Primero comenso con pequeños besos, hasta que reuni la confiansa de posar mis labios en su cuello y comensar a chuparlo. Chibiusa casi instantaniamnete dio un bajo gemido. "T-taru c-chan..." chibiusa dijo mi nombre casi como una suplica. Subi mis manos hacia sus pechos y comense a masajearlos. Chibiusa comenso a gemir mas y mas alto. Comense a apretar en su pequeño pezon haciendo que chibiusa gimiera mas. Movi mi cabesa de su cuello hacia sus pechos y comense a besarlos y chuparlos, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer con ellos que produjeran mas gemidos de mi bonbon. "T-taru! Se s-siente t-tan bien..." chibiusa gimio aun mas fuerte. Cuando senti que chibiusa estaba lista, removi lo que quedaba de vestido y comense a rozarla ahi abajo. Esto trajo un gañido de sorpresa de chibiusa. Continue chupando sus pechos y acarisiandola. Luego de unos segundos, introduje un dedo dentro de mi pequeño bonbon. A lo que ella dio un leve grito y gimio mi nombre mas alto. Mantuve mi dedo en la misma posision por unos momentos antes de empesar a moverlos lentamente, asegurandome de no ir demaciado rapido. "Tar-ru... p-por favo-or...!" Chibiusa dijo entre un gemido y un gañido. No dude en gentil mente bombear mi dedo dentro y fuera de ella. Primero suavemente pero luego de las suplicas de chibiusa pidiendome que lo hiciera mas rapido y mas fuerte, comense a dar con todo lo que tenia. Que aunque no era mucho por mi falta de experiensia, mas bien inexistente, parecia que ha chibiusa le gustaba... y mucho. "H-HOTARU!" Chibiusa grito a todo pulmon cuando llego al orgasmo. No pude evitar sonreir. Este fue el primer orgasmo que mi bonbon a tenido. Pero no la culpo, no puedes hacer cosas como esta cuando eres la princesa y tus guardias entraran disparandore a cualquier sombra si escuchan cualquier sonido. Por eso estamos en mi casa enbes de en el palacio. Mire a Chibiusa jadeando y tratando de calmarse. "Te gusto eso bonbon?" Pregunte mientras me acercaba y le daba un suave beso en los labios. "Me... encanto... gracias mi angel..." chibiusa dijo ya mas compuesta.

"Es tu turno taru." Chibiusa volvio a decir sentandoce a horcajadas sobre mi vientre mientras tocaba mis pechos sobre la leve fabrica de el vestido. Ya habia removido mi sujetador y podia ver perfectamete mis pezones erectos. Chibiusa continuo toqueteandome un poco mas, estaba llendo desde fuera para adentro de mi pecho cada ves acercandose mas a mi pezon. Estaba haciendo lo posible y lo imposible por no dar prueba de que lo estaba disfrutando. Pero cualquier cosa que hice fue inutil ya que un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido escapo de mis lavios. Al principio pense que no lo habia escuchado pero luego le dio un apreton a mi pezon solte un gemido un poco alto. Esta ves definitivamente me eschucho. "Jejejeje... te esta gustando esto verdad?" Chibiusa dijo mientras soltaba mis pechos, pero solo para agarrar el restante de mi vestido y retirarlo por completo. Me senti expuesta ante los ojos ambrientos de chibiusa. "Ahora devolvere el favor." Chibiusa dijo mientras me daba un beso y continuaba tocandome. Cuando rompio el beso fue directo a mis pechos y comenso a darle pequeños besos. Al igual que yo tuvo que reunir la confiansa para posar sus labios sobre mi y comensar a chuparlo. Esto se sentia tan bien. La boca de chibiusa dandome un placer de el que nunca supe. Tampoco es como si supiera mucho sobre el asunto ya que casi nunca me toco. Mire a chibiusa chupando mis pechos y solte otro gemido, mi bonbon parecia un bebe siendo amamantado, tan adorable. Me sentia tan bien, pero chibiusa habia parado de tocar mis pechos y se envontraba besando mi abdomen y bajaba con cada beso. "Te amo taru." Chibiusa dijo mirandome a los ojos para luego bajar su cabesa y darme el beso mas intimo que dos amantes pueden compartir. Trate de soltar un grito de sorpresa pero fui silensiada por la repentina carga de placer que se acumulaba dentro de mi. Chibiusa no se detubo, al contrario, continuo besandome alli abajo. Chibi saco su lengua y comenso a lamerme. Si pensaba que antes se sentia bien, claramente no abia pensado en esto. Mi bonbon metio su lengua dentro de mi y solte otro grito. Trate de aguantar el orgasmo pero no pude resistir mas cunado chibiusa agarro mi perla en su boca y la chupo con fuersa. Un shock electrico recorio todo mi cuerpo robandome mi fuersa pero dandome un placer inimaginable. Cai en la cama jadeando mientras intentaba recuperar algo de aire. "Jejejejeje... estube bien, cierto?" Oí que chibiusa pregunto mientras se acercaba. Trate de hablar pero estaba tan cansada que no pude hacer mucho mas que asentir. Chibiusa bajo aun mas y me dio en dulce beso en los labios, pude saborear mi propia miel dentro de chibiusa. 'Me pregunto como sabra mi bonbon' pense mientras movia mi mano hacia la vagina de chibiusa, aunque chibiusa ya hubiera acabado aun seguia bastante humeda. Insterte un dedo dentro de ella y lo movi un poco para luego sacarlo y metermelo a la boca. La miel de chibiusa era dulce y un poco amargo. Era simplemente delicioso. "P-por que hisite eso?" Chibiusa pergunto, acostandose a mi lado. Yo solo me inmute a girarme y darle un beso "te amo bonbon." Le dije abrasandola. "Tambien te amo mi angel."


	4. not any more

AU, no hay magia ni ninguna cosa rara, solo chicas normales perdiendo su virginidad.

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, chibiusa me habia llamado para que pasaramos la noche juntas, haci que fui a su casa sin pensar en mucho. Cuando llegue, chibiusa abrio la puerta y se reclino en el marco. Ella Llevaba puesto un vestido que daba poco o mas bien casi nada a la imaginacion. Olia a un deliciosa perfume de fresas que yo misma le habia regalado hace unos meses en nuestro aniversario de 3 años juntas. Mirar a los ojos de chibiusa debe haber sido una de las cosas mas dificiles que habre echo en la vida.

"Jejeje. Te quedaras ahi parada toda la tarde? Ni siquiera planeas en saludar a tu novia?" Ella dijo fingiendo estar herida. "H-hola bonbon." Dije. Chibiusa se reclino hacia de lante y me dio un rapido beso en los labios. Tomo mi mano y me entro a la casa. Ya dentro, subimos las escaleras, los Tsukino no parecian estar en casa, pero es algo un poco obio ya que chibiusa no estaria usando el vestido si estubieran aqui. Al llegar a la habitacion, chibiusa me empujo contra la puerta y comenso a besarme apacionadamente. Al principio me sorprendi un poco pero luego me deje llevar por el beso. Mis pulmones luchaban por aire y me rogaban que parara, pero no pude. Chibiusa finalmente se separo de mi y vi el rastro de saliva que habiamos dejado entre nuestras bocas.

Chibiusa rio un poco al ver lo roja y ajitada que estaba. Soy muy buena haciendo que chibiusa llegue a un ectacis de puro placer aun mejor que el anterior, pero no puedo aguantar mucho en la cama. "Si estas haci solo por un beso, la verdad no quiero ni imaginar como estaras luego de que hagamos lo que tengo planeado." Chibiusa dijo y abrio la puerta lentamente. Pude ver la habitacion adornada con rosas y velas, lucia tan romantico. Chibiusa me abrazo por detras y me guió hacia la cama que estaba cuvierta de rosas. "Hotaru... quiero que hagamos el amor." Chibiusa dijo y pude notar una pisca de nervios. Bajo sus manos hasta la intersección de mis piernas. La verdad, no estaba muy segura de que era lo que chibiusa estaba hablando. Hemos hecho el amor tantas veses que ya perdi la cuenta. "Bonbon, de que estas hablando?" Pregunte confundida. "Quiero que seas completamente mia y yo ser completamente tuya. Quiero que me des tu virginidad y que tu tengas la mia." En cuanto chibiusa habia terminado de hablar mi cara estaba roja, mi corazon queria salir de mi pecho y en otras palabras, estaba aterrada. "Taru, esta buen si no te sientes lista. Yo no hare nada que tu no quieras hacer." Chibiusa dijo, moviendose en frente mio para mirar mis ojos dulcemente. "Quiero hacer esto contigo bonbon. Quiero hacerte mia y solo mia." Dije abrazandola. "Te amo taru." Chibiusa dijo antes de que me empujara gentil mente hacia la cama.

Chibiusa quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre mi estomago. Bajo su cabeza y me dio pequeños besos por toda la cara hasta llegar a mis labios. Bajo hacia mi cuello y comenso a besarlo. Chibiusa jugaba con mi blusa y la retiro lentamente. Luego de eso comenso a dar pequeñas mordidas a mi cuello y masajeo mis pechos atraves de mi sosten. Bajo su mano hacia la intersección de mis piernas otra ves y le dio un apreton que hiso que gimiera. Chibiusa retiro mi partes baja de ropa y me quede solo en ropa interior. "Te amo mi angel." Dijo chibiusa, retirando mi ropa interior mas baja, salio de encima mio y se agacho en el piso. Yo ya sabia lo que chibiusa iba a hacer, y me moria de ganas por que empeasara. Ella se lamio los labios y me dio un beso alla abajo. Comenso a lamerme mientras intertaba un dedo, cada ves perdia mas el contror de mi vos y gemia mas fuerte. Estaba tan sercs de el orgasmo, pero de pronto chibiusa se detubo y busco algo en el cajon de su mesita de noche.

Cuando por fin encontro lo que buscaba y lo saco, pude ver 6 pulgadas de dolor color rosa pastel. Chibiusa se lo pocisiono y se dirigio a mi. Estaba haciendo lo que podia por estar calmada o al menos no salir corriendo. Me movi hacia el espardal de la cama de chibiusa y ella se posisiono sobre mi. Me dio un dulce beso y me acaricio. "Hotaru... te va a doler un poco... tal ves bastante, pero estoy aqui, si quieres que pare solo dimelo, pero tienes que tratar de aguantar un poco. Esta bien angel?" Chibiusa dijo posisionandolo en mi entrada. Yo solo pude asentir y abrazarla. "Te amo mi angel." Chibiusa dijo y luego de eso se empujo hacia dentro de mi. Senti un dolor inmenso mientras ella hacia eso y solte un grito de dolor, mis lagrimas salian desconsoladamente de mis ojos. "CHIBIUSA!!!" grite tratando de que se detuviera pero no lo hiso, solo contino entrando mas y mas dentro. Me aferre a su espalda lo mas fuerte que pude, tratando de encontrar suporte. La escuche quejarse un poco pero eso no la detuvo hasta estar completamente dentro. Me habia calmado un poco y ya no estaba gritando, dolia un poco menos pero aun era bastante, demasiado. Mis lagrimas seguian cayendo de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer mucho alrespecto. "C-c-chibiusa... p-or-r fa-favor." Dije, al menos trate. "Hotaru, te amo." Dijo y me dijo y suave beso mientras lo sacaba un poco. Me senti aliviada cuando hiso eso, pense que lo sacaria. Pero estaba muy equivocada, en ves, ella solo lo empujo con fuersa otra ves y yo solte otro grito. Se quedaria un tiempo dentro y luego repetiria. Ya no estaba tan incomoda y el dolor se habia hido casi por completo. Esto en realidad se sentia muy bien. Comense a gemir cada ves que chibiusa lo sacaba y lo volvia meter. "C-chibiusa! P-por favor. Haslo mas rapido!" Gemi con fuersa. Chibiusa comenso a moverse mas rapido y con mas fuersa. Hasta que finalmente me golpeo, grite en puro plaser cuando el orgasmo me golpeo. Cai en la cama jadeando pesadamente sin siquiera poder moverme. Chibiusa lo retiro de dentro de mi y me dio un beso. "Eres muy valiente mi angel. Te amo tanto." Chibiusa dijo accurucandose a mi lado. "Te amo bonbon... ahora es tu turno..." dije sin mucha energia.


	5. Lip rod

Seiya habia llegado al castillo hace unos dias. Y como no habia necesidad de estar transformado, ya cambio de genero otra ves. Eso es algo que tenia mi curiosidad. Si yo uso el lip rod de seiya me convertire en hombre? Trate de aguantar lo mas posible sin pensar en eso, pero no aguante mucho antes de que una noche lo tomara 'prestado' y fuera directo con chibiusa. Chibiusa se encontraba durmiendo haci que trate de ser lo mas silenciosa posible.

Cuando me transforme no senti nada diferente. 'Tal ves solo funciona con seiya y los star lights' pense. "Mhhhh... hotaru. Que estas haciendo despierta?" Chibiusa pregunto. "Lo siento bonbon, estare ahi en un minuto." Por alguna rason esa vos no parecia la mia. Chibiusa se levanto de la cama y me miro detenidamente. Luego agarro un libro del estate y comenso a golperme. "Quien eres y que diablos le has echo a mi hotaru!?" Chibiusa dijo golpeandome mas fuerte. "B-bonbon! Soy yo, hotaru. Puedo explicarlo!" Dije casi como una suplica. Chibiusa habia parado de golpearme y tenia una cara muy confundida.

Despues de contarle a chibiusa lo que habia pasado, ella parecia muy avergonsada. "L-lo siento t-taru." Ella dijo temblorosa. "No pasa nada bonbon... pero es encerio que no me paresco a mi?" Pregunte. Chibiusa movio su cabesa negativo. Tomo el espejo de mano que habia en la mesa de noche y enverdad esa persona no se parecia a mi. Me quede mirando a mi reflejo por unos segundos y luego fui empujada a la cama. "Sabes angel... ya que pasaste por toda la molestia de robar el lip rod de seiya y luego ser golpeada por mi... dejame conpersartelo." Chibiusa sugirio besando mi cuello y subiendo sus manos desde mi abomen hasta mi pecho que ahora era completamente plano. Chibiusa paro de mover sus manos y me beso en los labios. "Hotaru. Como ahora eres hombre... tienes... tu sabes... eso?" Chibiusa pregunto, las luces estaban apagadas pero apuesto lo que sea a que la cara chibiusa estaba tan roja como la de un tomate. "Ehhhhh... no lo se, por que no lo aberiguas por ti misma." Dije en un estado jugeton, mis mejillas ardian de tan rojas que estaban pero en realidad lo estaba disfrutando bastante.

Chibiusa bajo su cabesa hacia mis pantalones de pijama y los retiro lentamente. Senti algo cresiendo lentamente ahi abajo. Dolia un monton pero no lo mensione. "Jejeje... parece que estas contenta de verme ehh." Chibiusa dijo besando mi ropa interior. Suspire un poco y la mire de nuevo. "Bonbon? Que planeas?" Pregunte. "Ohh. Enserio quieres saber?" Chibiusa contesto bajando mi ropa interior y saco mi miermbro. Me sonroje a mas no poder cuando chibiusa comenso a mover su mano de arriba a abajo cada ves mas rapido y lo besaba de ves en cuando. Se sentia tan bien que casi no parecia real. "B-bonbon..." gemi su nombre. "Te esta gustando taru?" Chibiusa pregunto mientras me miraba. Asenti con mi cabesa. Chibiusa se rio un poco y beso la punta de mi miembro. "Solo esta por ponerse mejor." Ella contesto y continuo besandolo. Unos momentos despues chibiusa dejo de frotarme. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que estaba pasando cuando senti la calida boca de chibiusa en mi miembro. Comenso a moverse de arriba abajo y cada ves se sentia mejor. "Bonbon! Ya no puedo mas!" Grite momentos antes de que el orgasmo se apoderara de mi. Cai en la cama jadeando y tratando de recuperarme. "Jeje... supongo estube bien para ser mi primera ves." Dijo. Me sente en la cama y le di un suave beso, tire a chibiusa en la cama y comence a besar ferosmente su cuello. Chibiusa gimio un poco.

Movi mis manos hacia los pechos de mi bonbon y comense a masajearlos. Chibiusa cada ves gemia mas y mas alto. Retire la parte de arriba del pijama de chibiusa y comense a deborar sus pechos. Chibiusa nunca dormia con sosten haci que solo hacia mi trabajo mas facil. "Hota-hotaru!" Chibiusa solto un gran gemido. Movi mi mano hacia su ropa interior e inserte un dedo dentro de ella y comense a bombarlo. Chibiusa estaba serca del orgasmo pero cuando senti que se venia pare de hacer todo. "Hotaru? Por que te detienes?" Chibiusa pregunto desepsionada. La bese gentilmente y retire sus adorables pantalones de conejitos. Rompi el beso y le susurre a chibiusa en el oido un te amo. Luego de eso, inserte mi miembro dentro de mi bonbon, hasta que estubiera completamente dentro. Chibiusa solto un gran gemido cuando hise eso. Ni chibiusa no yo eramos virgenes. Perdimos nuestra virginidad en nuestra luna de miel.

Las paredes del interior de chibiusa eran un poco apretadas pero no tarde en acostumbrarme a ello. Lentamente comense a mover mis caderas de adentro hacia fuera. Chibiusa comenso a gemir altamente rogandome por mas. "H-hotaru! Mas rapido!" Chibiusa seguia repitiendo y no me dio mas alternativa que hacer lo que ella decia. Comense a mover mis caderas lo mas rapido que pude mientras chibiusa movia sus caderas al mismo ritmo. Estaba a punto de el orgasmo y de repente chibiusa y yo soltamos un grito a la misma ves. Cai en la cama jadeando una ves mas. "Oh dios, oh dios." Chibiusa repetia una y otra ves hasta que se calmo un poco. "Hotaru, ven aqui" chibiusa dijo dandole golpesitos a mi parte de la cama. Me movi hasta que llege a donde chibiusa habia dicho y me acurruque contra ella. Luego de un rato decidi volver a hablar. "Saber... creo que deberiamos devolverle el lip rod a seiya antes de que se de cuneta de que no esta." Dije. "Tienes rason. Pero no ahora." Chibiusa dijo y se giro para darme un beso en los labios y acurrucarse contra mi pecho. "Buenas noches angel." Dijo chibiusa. "Buenas noches bonbon." Dije dandole un beso en el cabello a chibiusa.


	6. Embarazada

Hotatu P.O.V.

Y ahi va de nuevo. La escuche vomitar otra ves. La verdad... no esperaba que chibiusa podria quedar embarazada. Luego de 'pedir prestado' el lip rod de seiya y hacer... cosas. Lo ultimo que pense en ese momento fue en que algo como esto podria pasar. "Hotaru..." chibiusa dijo saliendo de el baño. "Aqui tienes bonbon." Dije pasandole un baso con agua. "Hotaru. Me siento mal." Dijo chibiusa. Si, parecia sentirce bastante mal, pero no hay mucho de lo que yo pueda hacer al respecto. "Bonbon? Hablemos con ami. Estoy segura de que ella puede mantener el secreto." Dije pasando mi mano suavemente por su vientre. "E-estas se-gura?" Dijo un poco asustada. "Descuida bonbon. Estamos juntas en esto cierto?" Dije guiandola a la cama. Ni chibiusa ni yo hemos dormido mucho desde hace meses. Y si ella esta almenos la mitad de cansada que yo, estoy segura de que unas horas de sueño le serian increibles. "Descansa un rato mi bonbon. Estare aqui en un minuto." Dije y trate de salir, pero la mano de chibiusa me detuvo. "Descuida bonbon. Solo ire a hablar con ami." Dije mientras me agachaba y le daba un dulce beso en los labios. Chibiusa solto mi mano y yo sali hacia el ala de estudios de el castillo. Ami siempre estaba alli haci que nisiquiera me lo pense antes de salir disparada.

Encontre a ami trabajando en un ordenador. "Ami." Dije tratando de llamar su atencion. "Oh. Hola mi reina." Dijo con una sonrisa. Ser llamada reina era y sigue siendo una molestia, pero no era momento de ponerme a pensar en eso ahora. "Ami, nesesito tu ayuda. Por favor ven conmigo." Dije tratando de sonar calmada y esconder los nervios. "Claro." Dijo cerrando su ordenador y caminando hacia mi. No hablamos mucho en el camino a la habitacion. Cuando entramos. Chibiusa no estaba en la cama y la puerta de el baño estaba cerrada. Escuche a chibiusa vomitando, otra ves. "Hotaru? Usagi esta enferma?" Ami pregunto preocupada. "N-no, eso es de lo que te quiera hablar." Dije. En ese momento chibiusa salio del baño con lagrimas en los ojos. "T-taru!" Dijo mientras se lansaba a mi y comensaba a llorar. Yo lei que las mujeres embarazadas eran muy sensibles, solo que no recuerdo en donde. "Usagi, esta todo bien?" Ami pregunto preocupada. "Ehhhh... ami. Chibiusa y yo tenemos algo importante que decirte. Solo por favor no se lo digas a nadie. Todo lo que pase en aqui se queda aqui." Dije. "Claro. Por favor que esta pasando." Ami contesto. "R-recuerdas cuando seiya vino Hace algunos meses?" Pregunte. Chibiusa ya habia parado de llorar pero seguia abrazandome con fuersa. Debe estar aterrada. Ami asientio con su cabesa. "Nos-nosotras tomamos su lip r-rod y... " no pude continuar mis mejillas estaban tan rojas como el uniforme de sailor mars. "Ohh... ya veo. Pero que tiene que ver eso conmigo?" Ami pregunto un poco incomoda. Justo cuando iba a contarle chibiusa hablo. "Estoy embarasada.". "QUE?!?!?!?!" Ami grito. "E-estoy embarasada." Chibiusa dijo de nuevo. Ami se quedo inmovil. Justo quando iba a hablar, de nuevo me interrumpieron. Ami nos abrazo con fuersa. "No puedo creer que esto este pasando." Dijo ami. "Estoy tan feliz por ustedes!" Ami dijo volvio a decir. Luego de unos minutos en esta posision. Ami hablo. "Cuantos meses tienes? Es niña o niño? Quien mas sabe de esto?" Ami pregunto rompiendo el abrazo. "Jejeje... no lo se." Chibiusa dijo avergonzada. "Pense que tal ves podrias ayudarnos." Dije. "Por supuesto! No tengo el equipo aqui y supongo que quieren que esto sea secreto. Mañana traere todo!" Ami dijo emocionada y continuo hablando de cosas que, al menos yo no entendia.

Ya era por la mañana y estaba haciendon lo mismo que he echo desde hace meses. Esperar a que chibiusa termine de vomitar. Se suponia que deviamos reunirnos con ami para algunas cosas sobre el embarazo. Cuando chibiusa salio de el baño le di un baso con agua y nos preparamos para irnos.

"Hotaru, usagi. Entren por favor." Ami dijo. Actualmente nos encontrabamos en la enfermeria del castillo. No habia una sola persona haci que supongo que ami dio alguna excusa para que nadia venga. "Hola ami!" Chibiusa y yo saludamos al mismo tiempo. Ami nos hiso algunas preguntas sobre cosas que han estado pasando durante estos ultimos meses. Concluimos que el bebe debe tener almenos unas 17 semanas y chibiusa estaria entrando en el segundo trimestre. "Usagi, acuestate en la camilla para realisar un ultrasonido." Ami dijo y pude sentir mi corazon latir con fuersa. Eh estado obsesionada con el bebe. No cualquier bebe, nuestro bebe, el simbolo de nuestro amor. Y ahora lo estare viendo en persona. Chibiusa se recosto en la camilla y se levanto la blusa que llevaba puesta. Ami se quedo analizandolo un poco. "Pasa algo ami?" Pregunte preocupada. "Ah? No, el vientre solo esta un poco grande para solo tener 17 semanas. Pero no se preocupen." Ami contesto y busco una crema y le puso en chibiusa. Ella temblo un poco y suspiro. Tan pronto como ami comenso a buscar al bebe se veia preocupada y yo me esaba muriendo de los nervios. "Aqui esta!" Ami al fin anuncion y mire a la pantalla. No podia ver mucho pero confiaba en lo que ami decia. "Hmmm... el bebe esta un poco demaciado hacia la derecha." Ami dijo y mi corazon casi sale de mi pecho. "E-es algo m-malo?" Pregunte. Ami no me dio una respuesta y continuo mirando. Luego paro y dio una gran sonrisa. "Ah. Asi que esto es lo que esta pasando." Ami dijo y apreto mas botones. "Ami?" Dije algo irritada. Solo mirando a chibiusa me dice que esta igual de aterrada que yo. "No es nada malo. Al contrario. Estedes solo van a tener gemelos." Ami dijo y comenso a guardar los aparatos que habia usado. 'Espera... que? Gemelos?' Seguia mirando a la nada. Tendremos gemelos? "Hotaru, usagi. En unos dias les dire los resultados de la prueba de genero." Dijo ami. "G-gemelos?" Chibiusa pregunto dudosa. "Si, asi es." Ami dijo. Mire a chibiusa aterrada y ella me miro a mi con la misma expresion. Si un niño era un trabajo duro y mas si eras la reina, no quiero ni imaginar como seria tener dos. "Las dejare un rato para que puedan hablar ok?" Ami dijo saliendo de la habitacion. "Jejeje... supongo que tendremos gemelos ahora." Ella dijo para empesar una conversasion. Me sente junto a ella y la abraze. "Te sientes lista bonbon?" Pregunte pasando mis manos por su vientre. "No lo se. Pero... tu siempre dices que las mejores cosas vienen cuando menos te las esperas." Dijo chibiusa colocando sus manos sobre las mias. "Tienes razon. Te amo bonbon." Dije dandole un beso en la mejilla. "Tambien te amo angel."


	7. Happy news

Ya habian pasado varios dias dese que hablamos con ami. Se suponia que hoy nos traeria los resultados de la prueba de genero de los bebes. Chibiusa estaba moviendose de un lado a otro de la oficina. Yo solo me sente y mire a la puerta esperando impaciente a que ami llegara. De repente la puerta se abrio y ami entro con varios papeles en mano. "Ami!" Chibiusa y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo y corrimos hacia ella. "Hola, mis reinas." Ami dijo. "Y... lo tienes?" Chibiusa pregunto ansiosa. "Si, aqui esta." Ami dijo pasandonos una carta. La tome rapidamente y la abri. Cuando lo hice, tenia un pequeño y simple mensaje, 'falicidades, naceran el pequeño principe y la pequeña princesa, en diciembre 28'. En cuanto lo leei comense a saltar de alegria. Chibiusa luego se unio a mi y hablabamos emocionadamente. "Hotaru, chibiusa. Cuando van a contarcelo a sus padres?" Ami pregunto acercandose al escritorio de la oficina. En eso momento, mi emocion paro y me comense a preocupar. Como les diremos, y aun peor, como les explicaremos como es esto siquiera posible. "Valla, que aguafiestas eres ami." Chibiusa dijo dando un gran suspiro y sentandoce en una silla. "Lo siento, pero tendran que decirles tarde o temprano." Ami dijo ajuntando los papeles y dirijiendose a la puerta. "Tengo que irme, si nesecitan algo mas no duden en llamarme." Ami dijo saliendo de la oficina. Me sente en la silla al lado de chibiusa y nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos.

"Les diremos primero a mis padres o a los tuyos?" Chibiusa pregunto luego de unos minutos en silencio. "Hmmmmm... prefiero decirselo a mis padres primero, creo que sera mas facil explicarles." Conteste. "Si, tambien creo que es mejor decirles primero" chibiusa dijo, levantandose de su silla y sentandose en mi regaso. Puse mis manos un su vientre y bese su cuello. "Jejeje. Hotaru... sabes que no podemos." Chibiusa dijo agarrando mis manos y levantandose de mi. "Lo siento bonbon. Llamare a mis padres para ir a su casa este fin de semana. Te parece bien?" Pregunte. "Claro, pensare en una manera de contarles." Chibiusa dijo dandome un pequeño beso y saliendo de la oficina.

Era viernes en la tarde y chibiusa y yo ibamos a la casa de haruka y michiru. Ellos pensaban que era una visita sin sentido como las otras veses, no tenian ni idea de el plan que habiamos echo. Al llegar, papa haruka abrio la puerta y nos abraso. "Himme-chan, chibiusa! Alfin llegan!" Papa haruka dijo invitandonos dentro de la casa en la que habia echo tantas memorias cuando era pequeña. 'Ahora seran mis hijos los que hagan memorias aqui junto a sus abuelos' pense y sonrei ante eso.

Habia pasado un rato desde que llagamos y nos encontrabamos en mi antigua habitacion tratando de encontrar el mejor momento para decirles, cuando de pronto la puerta sono y mama michiru hablo. "Hotaru, Usagi. La cena ya casi esta lista." Mama anuncio. Luego de que estubimos seguras de que se abia ido. "Luego de la cena seria un buen momento." Dijo chibiusa. Yo solo asenti y saque que de la maleta un pequeño paquete que contenia dos pares de chupones, uno azul y el otro rosa, estaban unidos por un hilo color rojo, junto a una copia de el ultrasonido. Mis manos temblaban al sostener el paquete y chibiusa agarro mis manos. "Taru, apuesto a que haruka y michiru estaran muuuy emocionados cuando se enteren." Dijo chibiusa besando mi mejilla. Puse el paquete en la mesa de noche y me diriji hacia la puerta, chibiusa me siguio y fuimos juntas hacia el comedor a ayudar a poner la mesa.

Ya habiamos acabado de comer y lavar los platos. Nos encontrabamos en la sala de estar hablando. "Papa haruka, mama michiru... Chibiusa y yo tenemos algo muy importante que darles." Dije. "Oh. Ok, que es?" Papa haruka pregunto emocionada. "Ahora lo vas a ver." Chibiusa dijo y salio hacia mi antigua habitacion a traer el pequeño paquete. Cuando chibiusa volvio, le entrego el paquete a michiru y se sento junto a mi. Haruka y michiru no perdieron tiempo en abrirlo y sacar su contenido. Al verlo, solo se quedaron mirandolo por un momento y luego nos miraron muy confundidas. "Valla, pense que estarian mas emocionadas." Dijo chibiusa. "Q-que es esto?" Haruka pregunto. "Papa, mama... van a ser abuelos." Dije con una sonrisa mientras me levantaba y caminaba junto a ellos. "QUE!?!?!" Ambas gritaron al mismo tiempo. "Dije que van a ser abuelos." Dije otra ves. Haruka y michiru me miraron con con una liga de emocion, confucion y felizidad. "C-como?" Mama pregunto mientras unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos. Mi cara y la de chibiusa se encendieron de un tono rojiso. "Tomamos el lip rod de seiya y... tu sabes." Chibiusa trato de explicar rapidamente. "Oh dios voy a ser abuela." Papa dijo y nos abrazo con fuersa mientras rompia en llanto. Michiru pronto se unio a nuestro abraso y comenso a liberar las lagrimas tambien. "Quien de ustes esta embarazada?" Mama pregunto luego de un rato. Chibiusa tomo su mano y la puso sobre su vientre que estaba cresiendo mas cada dia. Era bastante grande y para ocultarlo, ella comenso a usar ropa de una talla mayor. Haruka acerco su mano temblorasa. "U-usagi? P-puedo..." papa pregunto, nisiquiera pudo terminar ya que chibiusa le respondio. "Claro!" Chibiusa conteso felizmente. Papa poso su mano sobre el vientre de chibiusa y sonrio dulcemente al mismo tiempo que lagrimas salian de sus ojos, lagrimas de felicidad.

Pasamos un rato mas hablando sobre el embaraso y hablando sobre memorias de cuando eramos pequeñas. Luego de un rato, chibiusa solto un pequeño quejido y puso sus manos sobre su vientre. "Que pasa bonbon?" Pregunte preocupada, mama y papa se acercaron un poco mas cerca de chibiusa y mio. Chibiusa solto una pequeña risita, tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su vientre. Senti pequeños movimientos y me pregunte si era lo que creo que era. "Los bebes estan pateando." Chibiusa dijo. Mi corazon de lleno de felizidad y emocion. "Usagi?" "Podemos?" Papa haruka y mama michiru preguntaron. Chibiusa y yo acentimos y movi mi mano un poco. Papa y mama pusieron su mano sobre el vientre y sonrieron emocionadas.

Ya era de noche y yo me encontraba sin poder dormir. Mire a mi lado y chibiusa dormia placidamente. Me movi silenciosamente, tratando de no despertarla. Le di un suave beso en la mejilla y baje mi cabesa hacia su vientre, levante su vestido de noche y y le di un beso. "Los quiero pequeños, muero de ganas por que por fin nascan." Susurre y bese el vientre de mi amada otra ves. Susurre un buenas noches y trate de dormir.


	8. caught in the act

Rei habia dejado a Hotaru en mando de el templo. Su abuelo habia muerto hace unos años, ahora ella se tenia que hacer cargo de todo, bueno, casi todo. Hotaru sabia lo que rei no estaba en sus mejores momentos, todas lo sabiamos, pero por mas que intentaramos ayudarla ella no queria. A hotaru en realidad no le importa mucho lo que rei diga. Ella siempre regaña a hotaru por venir a ayudarla ya que ella piensa que ella puede hacerlo todo sola. Pero en realidad a ella le agrada vastante la compañia que hotaru le daba. Ahora ella es la persona en la que rei mas confia.

Gracias a eso y a una junta religiosa, hotaru y yo estabamos completamente solas en el viejo templo. "Ahhhh! T-taru no pares!" Gemi a todo pulmon. No habia nadie que me pudiera escuchar, haci que podiamos gritar todo lo que quisieramos. No teniamos mucho tiempo a solas en la casa de ninguna, haci que momentos como estos se apreciaban. Hotaru continuo chupando mis pechos mientras metia otro dedo dentro de mi. Me di cuente de que yo no estaba haciendo nada para complacer a mi taru, movi mis manos temblorosas hacia sus pechos y comense a jugar con ellos. Hotaru paraba de chupar mis pechos a cada rato para gemir y luego continuaba.

Estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo, cunado de pronto la puerta se abrio. Paramos de hacer todo rapidamente y miramos hacia la puerta. Minako se encontraba ahi, tenia un sonrojo en su cara y una sonrisa burlona. "CIERRA LA PUERTA!" Hotaru grito desesperada y comenso a buscar su ropa. Minako cerro la puerta y podiamos oir su risa desde afuera de la habitacion.

Salimos de ahi en cuanto nos vestimos. Minako estaba recostada contra una pared mientras se reia. "Jaja! Y pensar que yo decia que ustedes no lo hacien. Tienen mejor sexo de el que rei y yo jamas tendresmos!" Minako dijo entre risas. Si nuestras caras no estaban lo suficientemente rojas, ahora definitibamente estaban en fuego. "Ni se te ocurra desirselo a nuestros padres. Oiste eso Aino?!" Dije. Ella solo acientio mientras se componia un poco. "Donde esta rei?" Ella pregunto. "Fue a una junta religiosa en kyoto. Volvera mañana." Hotaru contesto un poco mas calmada. "Mañana hu. Bueno, eso les da tiempo de hacer lo que quiera que tengan en mente. Y por lo que acabo de ver, ustedes no estan jugando cartas. Acaso me equivoco niñas atrevidas?" Ella dijo mientras seguia riendose y se fue. Teniamos planeado hacer un monton de cosas en esos dias que pasariamos a solas. Pero ahora todo se arruino. Aunque minako alla dicho que no le dira nada a nadie. Estoy mas que segura de que mañana todo el mundo lo sabra.


	9. Wedding day

Respira. Todo saldra bien. Solo calmate y cuenta hasta tres... DEMONIOS no puedo hacer esto! Voy a arruinar todo como siempre lo hago!

"Hotaru. Todo esta bien, es normal que estes nerviosa el dia de tu boda pero solo relajate y piensa en que viene despues de la boda" dijo mama michiru con una sonrisa. "Dios, no puedo creer que ustedes dos ya tengan edad para casarse. Casi parece que fue ayer que estabas en pañales" dijo papa haruka casi al borde de las lagrimas. " eso fue hace literalmente mil años" dijo setsuna que no lucia mucho mejor que papa haruka. Bueno no es todos los dias que las personas que quieren casi como tus hijas se casan, solo me estraña que no esten llorando y preguntandose donde quedaron su pequeña luciernaga y su pequeña dama. Otra vez. Eso es casi lo unico que han hecho despues de que anunciamos que nos hibamos a casar.

Me pregunto como estara mi pequeño bonbon. Aunque ya no sea tan pequeña ya que esta apunto de casarse. Solo pensar en eso hace que orgullo recorra todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que las mariposas dentro de mi estomago se liberen y salgan volando.

Chibiusa.p.o.v.

"Mi reina, por favor puede dejar de moverse? Nesesito arraglar su vestido" una de las muchas sirvientas dijo con suma calma. Eso es algo que nunca entendere, todos estan muy felizes pero nadie parece nervioso. "Usagi" dijo mama mientras entraba a la habitacion "te ves hermosa" mama dijo dulcemente mientras caminaba hacia mi. "Encerio?" Pregunte. Decir que estaba un poco nerviosa se quedaria vastante corto. "Crees que a hotaru le va a gustar?" Le pregunte a mama, ella solo se inmuto a sonreir dulcemente "no" ella dijo. No...? Oh dios, oh dios que voy a hacer ahora. Un millon de dudas que trate de ocultar al fondo de mi mente se desataron, de pronto comence a sudar y temblar. "No le va a gustar, le va a encantar" dijo. " NO me asustes asi! Casi me da un infarto" dije algo irritada. "Jajaja, lo siento. Entiendo lo nerviosa que debes estar, yo tambien lo estube. Lo ultimo que nesesitas es alguien que venga a molestarte" dijo mama. Espera... ella... nerviosa por su boda? Ese siempre fue su sueño, mama y papa siempre me hablaban de lo magica que fue su boda. Pero nunca que mama estubo nerviosa. Eso es raro." Tu? Nerviosa?" Casi parecia un chiste "Porsupuesto usagi, estaba aun mas nerviosa que tu" ella dijo sentandose en una silla serca de donde yo estaba parada "Encerio" pregunte "Por supuesto! Pensaba que algo terrible pasaria mientras caminaba hacia el altar. No creeras la cantidad de creatividad que alguien puede llegar a tener cuando los nervios ganan control" ella dijo riendose un poco. "Descuida chibiusa estoy segura de que a hotaru le va a encantar el vestido, pero estoy aun mas segura de que le va a gustar aun mas verte sin el" mama dijo mientras reia un poco. Mi cara se ensendio de varios tonos de rojo. "No estas ayudando" dije entre dinetes. "Todo listo mi reina" dijo la sirvienta que estaba arreglando mi vestido haciendo una reverencia "Muchas gracias" dije "Puede retirarce" "Porsupuesto mi reina" dijo haciendo otra reverencia y saliendo de la habitacion rapidamente.

"Te ves hermosa chibiusa" dijo mama mientras me abrazaba por detras"Gracias mama, pero desde cuando me llamas chibiusa?" Pregunte. "Lo siento es solo que... siempre supe que este dia iba a llegar y intente prepararme pare dejarte ir, pero parece que cualquier preparacion fue inutil" mama dijo y pude sentir que empezo a sollozar "te quiero mama" dije. "no hay tiempo para llanto, luego llorare todo lo que pueda pero ahora..." dijo posisionandose frente mio. Saco algo de su bolso y pude ver un hermoso coyar con el simbolo de una luna creciente. "Sube tu pelo" dijo mama y yo hice lo que ella dijo. Ella coloco el colgante. "Todo listo, luces perfecta" dijo mientras retrosedia unos pasos para mirarme mejor."Gracias mama"

"Lista usagi?" Papa pregunto subiendo su mano para que la tomara "por supuesto" dije tomando su mano y empesando a caminar hacia el altar.

Tan pronto como empesamos a caminar la musica de diferentes instrumentos comenso a tocar la cansion de boda. Casi medio japon estaba ahi, tan pronto como me di cuenta comense a temblar. Claro, yo sabia que habria un monton de personas ya que es la boda de la reina de tokyo de cristal... pero no tantas. Ya mis nervios habian vuelto, pero cuando volvi a mirar hacia delante pude ver a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo esperando por mi. Hotaru lucia simplemente hermosa. Todos los nervios que tuve hace unos segundos de repente se esfumaron.

"Hotaru Tenoh ,¿Aceptas a Usagi Tsukino como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?" El saserdote pregunto."Si, acepto" Hotaru dijo mirandome amorosamente a los ojos."Usagi Tsukino ,Aceptas a Hotaru Tenoh como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?" El saserdote me pregunto a mi esta ves. "Si, acepto" dije sin separar la vista de los hermosos ojos lavanda que hotaru tenia. "Por el poder de esta iglesia lunar, las declaro mujer y mujer, puede besar a la novia" el saserdote dijo. No tomo ni medio segundo antes que nuestros labios se unieron un dulce beso que expresaba mejor que cualquier palabra el amor que teniamos por la otra, que simpre nos amariamos y protejeriamos ese amor siempre.


	10. Not a prince

Que aburrido. No hay nada que hacer desde que hotaru y sus padres fueron de visita a los estados unidos. Haruka y michiru estaban locas por ir, en cambio a hotaru no le parecia importar mucho. No hay mucha actividad de youmas estos dias, haci que ya no hay nada interesante que hacer. "OH POR DIOS!" Escuche a minako gritar desde el parque abandonado que nos encontrabamos. Habiamos peliado con un youma, el primero en semanas, y aun teniamos nuestros trajes de senshi.

"Que pasa minako?" Rei pregunto. Todas ahora nos encontrabamos mirandola ahora. "Uno de los aparatos de sailor V, diosa del amor. Es un polvo que te permite ver quien es tu alma gemela!" Ella dijo emocionada y nos explico un poco mas. Me emocione un poco por ver a Helios, incluso si solo fuera una ilusion.

"Y bien? Quien quiere empesar?" Ella dijo con una sonrisa. "Yo! Yo! Quiero ver a mamo chan! No le e visto mucho desde que fue a la universidad." Usagi dijo emocionada, aunque tambien se notaba tristesa en su tono. Minako roseo algo de polvo sobre usagi, y un humo color negro comenso a salir. Mamo aparecio frente a ella con una rosa en la mano. "Usagi. Te e extrañado tanto." El dijo y sonrio. Usagi fue corriendo hacia el e intento abrasarlo, pero solo consiguio que la ilusion desapareciara y que ella callera de cara contra el piso. Todas las chicas quedaron asombradas y querian probarlo. Incluyendome a mi.

Luego de un rato, y de muchas revelasion obias, al fin era mi turno. Minako y rei eran almas gemelas, al igual que ami y makoto. Estaba muuuuuuy emocionada por ver a helios otra ves. Pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando enves de salir humo color blanco, salio color morado. Y en ves de un principe, aparecio una princesa. Hotaru se encontraba frente a mi. Vestia un hermoso vestido morado oscuro que le llegava hasta las rodillas. Era tan hermosa. Eso siempre lo supe. "Chibiusa. Las luciernagas apareceran esta noche. Te gustaria verlas conmigo?" Ella pregunto, dandome una dulce sonrisa. Mis mejillas estaban color rojo y mi corason palpitaba con fuersa. Senti la mirada asombrada de las otras sobre mi, haciendome salir de mi transe. Tan pronto como me di cuenta de lo que habia pasado sali corriendo.

Las demas corrieron detras de mi. Pero tube tiempo suficiente para esconderme entre los arbustos. Yo siempre supe que amaba a hotaru. Solo que no sabia como era que la amaba. Estaba tan segura de que helios era mi alma gemela, todos me decian lo mismo, yo les crei pensando que ellos sabian que era mejor para mi que yo misma lo hacia. Pero nunca me detuve a pensar que era lo que yo queria. Me sentia como basura. Yo soy la siguiente reina de tokyo de cristal. Nesesito tener un heredero al trono. Y, hotaru es mujer, no puedo simplemente ir a un discurso y anunciar que soy lesbiana. Yo soy la unica esperansa de tokyo de cristal y no pudo arruinarlo todo tan rapido. Lagrimas comensaron a salir de mis ojos y comense a llorar.

Senti que alguien me abraso por detras, me alarme un poco, pero casi instantaiamente supe de quien se trataba. Mama. Usagi me abraso con fuersa mientras yo continuaba llorando. No estaba viendo a las demas, pero sabia que tambien estaban ahi. Ahora deben odiarme. No por el echo de que sea gay. Mas bien por el echo de que acabo de arruinar todo sus esfuersos por un tokyo de cristal. Todo el trabajo que han pasado sera inutil por mi culpa.

"No pasa nada chibiusa. Solo respira profundo y trata de calmarte." Usagi dijo suavemente. Por un momento pense que se trataba de mama. La de el futuro. "Ustedes dos formarian una linda pareja." Ami dijo. "Si. Ustedes serian como el power couple de el futuro!" Makoto dijo a lo que todas rieron un poco. Incluso yo sonrei. "Descuida chibiusa. De echo estoy muy aliviada de que te hallas enterado. Yo siempre supe que ella era tu otra mitad." Minako dijo.

"P-pero ahora t-todos sus esfueros... los acabo de arruinar! No puedo producir erederos al trono de la luna con hotaru! Deberian odiarme!" Dije y comense a llorar otra ves. "Por que deberiamos odiarte? Por que seas como cualquier otro humano normal? Cada humano tiene la misma meta en la vida. La busqueda de la felicedad. Tu no eres la exepcion." Rei dijo. "Aha. Se supone que deberia actuar como una madre preocupada. Pero estoy segura de que hotaru te hara muy feliz. De echo ella ya lo esta haciendo." Usagi dijo. Sonrei un poco ante eso.

Habian pasado un par de dias desde que el 'insidente' paso. Las outers regresarian mañana. Estaba muy nerviosa, como se supone que deba mirar a hotaru a los ojos. Las chicas me decian que no pasaba nada y que estaban 100% seguras de que hotaru tambien me amaba. Makoto me estaba ayudando a planear la confecion perfecta. Mientras las otras buscaban las flores y ropa para el evento. Habiamos quedado que seria en el parque por la noche, iriamos a ver las lusiernagas como la ilusion de hotaru habia dicho.

"Gracias chibiusa. Pero no debias de haberte molestado." Hotaru dijo. Yo solo sonrei dulcemente y me sente sobre la manta que habia colocado sobre el suelo. Hotaru se sento a mi lado y hablamos un poco sobre la visita a los estado unidos. Ella me contaba sobre lo divertido que fue, pero yo enrealidad no le estaba prestando mucha atencion. En cambio, estaba mirando su hermosa cara. "Mira chibiusa." Hotaru me dijo, señalando a las luciernagas que comensaban a salir. Antes de que me diera cuenta, estabamos rodiadas de ellas, siendo iluminadas por su luz. Senti ese como el momento perfecto. "Hotaru, tengo algo que decirte." Dije mirando sus hermosos ojos color lavanda con amor. Ella estaba algo confundida pero dijo que se lo dijera. Lentamente hacerque mi cara, ella se alejaba un poco cada ves que yo lo hacia, entrelase mis manos en su cuello y me hacerque a besarla. Fue el momento mas magico de mi vida. En ese momento dese ser pluto, solo para parar el tiempo y quedarme haci para siempre. Hotaru parecio sorprendida al principio y trato de romper el beso. Pero al ver que no lo lograria por mi agarre, se rindio y me bedp de vuelta.

Al romper el beso, abri mis ojos y vi los ojos que mas amo en este mundo. "Te amo." Dije simplemente y volvi a besarla. Ella se aparto de mi rapidamente. "Chibiusa... no podemos, por mucho que quiera decir que tambien te amo no puedo. Tu eres la princesa de tokyo de cristal. De ti depende el futuro. No podemos." Ella dijo. Senti mi corazon romperse en pedasos. "Hotaru... dime que no me quieres por que es lo que sientes. No por que sea algo con el futuro." Dije tomando su mano. Ella parecio sorprendida por unos minutos, pero luego me dio una sonrisa melancolica. "No puedo mentirte. Yo te amo chibiusa. Siempre te a amado y siempre lo hare." Ella dijo. "Entonces olvidate de tu tarea como senshi, y quedate conmigo. Se mi novia." Dijo hacercandome. Ella parecio insegura por un momento, pero luego dio un suspiro y se acerco a mi. Nos unimos una ves mas en beso. "Seria un placer conejita." Ella dijo luego del beso.


End file.
